


virginity rocks!

by cuv444



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Help, Misty Day - Freeform, idk how to tag, mall, misty in zumiez and hot topic, no zadison in it but like....they dating okay, oh dios mio, read it pls i-, still new to this, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuv444/pseuds/cuv444
Summary: Misty goes to the mall to get new clothing to impress Cordelia...she finds hot topic and Zumiezcontinuation from driving me crazy but can also be read alone
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Kudos: 13





	virginity rocks!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry lol I'm not really a good writer but I'm trying to get ready before school starts and I hope u at least enjoy it a bit maybe

Misty’s clothing wasn’t hip and cool, and madison told her that often, normally she wouldn’t care what madison said about her clothing but today was different. Today she thought about maybe buying new things that were more up to date and “cool,’’ because yesterday when Cordelia and her were getting groceries, Cordelia made a remark about another girl’s style while they were in line. The girl had bluish-green hair with the style of someone straight out of one of Madison’s magazines, the remark Cordelia made was good, so maybe she should aim for something like that. Now that she had her license she thought about going to the mall to buy new stuff, and since she didn’t wanna get made fun of by any of the other witches (madison.) she decided to go by herself

“Where are you going’’ Zoe asked as misty was grabbing the car keys.

“Cordelia asked me to get some groceries’’ she lied, although she knew Zoe was really nice, she didn’t want her to tell anyone, especially Cordelia because it was gonna be a surprise.

“But Cordelia got groceries yesterday. . .with you. where are you really going?’’ Zoe questioned

“Plant store sale I gotta go’’ misty said quickly and dashed out the door so quickly that Zoe couldn’t ask any more questions. She hopped into the car and slowly backed out of the academy. Finally, she arrived at the huge mall, Right away when she entered the double sliding doors she was met with a smell of cinnamon buns and new clothing. for a few minutes, she just stood in the middle of the way until she decided to ask someone, She saw a boy in a beanie and hoodie walking while on his phone passing by so she grabbed his attention.

“Hi, excuse me. Do you know where the cool younger people shop?’’ she asked a random boy in his teens since he looked kinda like that girl from Costco.

“Uhh,’’ the boy looked around then pointed to the huge store close to the end of the mall. “Zumiez is a pretty popular or hot topic I guess, there both near there somewhere’’ is he said then walked away.

“Thank you so much!’’ Misty smiled and happily walked to the store he told her about. Inside of the store was a bunch of clothing that she’s seen before amongst the “cool kids.’’ she had no idea where to start so she asked the worker there.

“Hi, can you please recommend me some cool clothing’’ she asked the younger girl at the counter.

“For your son?” she questioned and looked up from her phone. Misty just stood there. “Do I really look at old’’ misty thought. But she agreed so it wouldn't make the other girl feel weird or mistaken.

“Yeah, my son. He wants cool new hip clothing.’’ misty said

“Oh okay. Well how much are you willing to spend?” the worker asked

“50$’’ misty saved up for a long time for this, although she had more money she didn't want to spend it all here.

“Oh I'm sorry that would only buy you a t-shirt, I’m sure your son would like something more like a whole outfit or even a skateboard,’’ she explained. It's a bit out of her budget but maybe she could stretch it.

“How about 100?’’ misty asked

“That would buy you a shirt and pants or just a hoodie’’ the young girl said

“I’ll go for the shirt and pants’’ Misty said, she will just spend the 25$ at the other store. she was hoping to spend not much today but I guess it’s for the greater good. .greater good as in Cordelia.

“I’ll go get are top sellers, what size is he?’’ she questioned

“Medium for everything’’ she said and the worker went off to the shelves.

Misty waited a few minutes until the girl came back with a Black t-shirt with the lettering “virginity rocks’’ in orange and some empire boys skinny jeans.

‘‘Do you think he would like these?’’ she asked

“The pants have holes in them. . .but They're really nice, I’ll take em’’ honestly misty had no idea what she was looking at and she didn't even know what the letters meant. The other girl brought the clothing behind the counter.

“Uhh 87$ in total’’ she said and held out the debit machine, Misty pulled out four twenty dollar bills and some change.

“Thank you for all your help’’ and before the worker could respond she was out the door and into the next store, “Hot topic.’’ right away when She entered into the store she heard the horrible music playing over the speakers, this must be what the cool kids listen to. . .how horrible. Once she walked farther into the store she saw something that caught her eye, a Fleetwood mac shirt on display next to some weird band T-shirt. She walked directly to the rumors album printed shirt, but she couldn't buy it, it was 40 dollars and that's more than what she had so she sadly backed away from it and went to the accessories section where she saw some spiky things and weird chains. she grabbed the cheapest ones, paid and left the store. By the time she left the mall, it was already noon. She got home, took her bags, and left directly to her room to check out the clothing she bought, once she took them all out she put them on and She looked at herself in the mirror to see a completely new person, it wasn’t bad but it just looked a bit weird and off.

“Hey misty I just wanted to say dinners re-’’ Zoe walked in with madison trailing behind her

“What are you- oh my god’’ madison enters and sees misty In her new outfit and starts laughing straight away  
“H-holy shit’’ she grabs onto zones shoulders to prevent from falling due to so much laughter.

“Madison’’ Zoe held her madison's hand that was on her shoulder but madison just kept laughing

“Where the hell did you get that, oh my god! Virginity rocks’’ she tried to stop laughing but then but continued to laugh again. 

“What's all this noise?’’ Cordelia questioned as she walked in, right away she was dumbfounded by the girl in front of her.

“What is going on in here and misty why are you dressed like a teenage boy,’’ Cordelia asked, trying to get some answers from this weird sight in front of her.

“It looks like misty went to the mall today’’ Madison laughed almost tumbling to the ground.

“Will you let misty talk’’ Cordelia stared at misty for an answer.

“It's new clothing, do you like it miss Cordelia?”’ she smiled and gestured to her new fit.  
Cordelia just nodded with her jaw dropped a bit.

“It looks great misty, but why the sudden change’’ Cordelia asked

“I thought you would like it’’ her smile turning into a frown, did Cordelia not like her new clothing? she started to rethink all this.

“I do, yes definitely but this is all for me?’’ Cordelia blushed at misty confession.

“Uh-huh’’ misty sat down on her bed

“Welp’’ madison patted Cordelia’s shoulder “you make a better supreme than liar’’ she Said than left the room, Zoe following after her.

“Well the food won't eat itself’’ Cordelia lent her hand to the girl on the bed and nodded to the door, misty stood up and went directly downstairs with her new look on.

“She actually came downstairs in that’’ Madison started at misty.

“Shut up’’ Zoe slapped her thigh and went to sit down.

Misty sat down next to Cordelia, she was trying to ignore the stares by her fellow council (although not many people were on the council) it still felt like 100 eyes were on her. Faint whispers and some not so faint wipers (madison) talked about the new change in misty.

“So where did you get all of that?” Mallory asked

“I went to the mall today all alone and bought some new clothing’’ Misty smiled, then2 added on

“do you like it?’’ she was kind of desperate at this point to find someone that would like her new fit.

“Yeah’’ Mallory lied 

“Well kyle do you like my new outfit?” she asked the only (kinda) honest person at the table, she bets Kyle doesn't even know how to lie. He just nodded frantically, and honestly, he thought it was a cool change and wanted to dress like that.

“See at least someone likes it’’ misty whispers

“Kyle isn't someone. He's kyle. Does Not count.’’ madison says over the table.

“Madison’’ Zoe and Cordelia scold her.

Misty gets up from the table, clearly done with everyone’s judgment and walks out into the greenhouse, Kyle shortly excuses himself and follows her. When Misty gets to the small house she slams open the door she sits on the wooden table in the middle of the small room.

“Is it that bad’’ she says and points to the lettering on her shirt

“Ver-ver gin-ity rocks’’ Kyle tries to pronounce

“I shouldn’t have bought this stupid shirt and pants’’ misty said while taking off the chains and bracelets.

“I think its cool’’ kyle shrugged

“Thank you kyle but I did this for Cordelia and she doesn't even like it’’ misty sighs

“I think Cordelia like you normal’’ kyle says while watering a pretty follower

“I guess, thanks kyle’’ she hopped off the desk and walked out of the greenhouse up to her room in the janky-ass clothing she was about to discard. She changed back into her normal outfit and sat back on her bed until she heard a knock on her door.

“Can I come in?’’ Cordelia said through the door. Misty used her powers to creek open the door for her.

“Oh you changed out of the clothing’’ Cordelia observes and sits next to her

“You didn't like it’’ she said while looking like someone just crushed her mp3 player (cough cough kyle)

“I never said that’’ Cordelia says softly and puts her hand on misty ‘’where would you get the idea of buying new clothes to impress me?’

“That girl at Costco’’ misty's says

“Misty that doesn't mean I wanted you to change, I like your normal outfits but if you want to dress like this too it would be nice too’’ Cordelia says while looking into her eyes

“Okay but I'm not wearing whatever virginity rocks are. I think it's some kind of mineral or rock’’ misty says

“Oh,’’ Cordelia smiles trying her hardest not to laugh. If Madison explains this to her she would probably burn the shirt and we don't need another incident with fire again. 

“How about I bring you some dinner upstairs and we can watch tiger king together.’’

“Okay,’’ Misty smiled. Thank god she didn't have to wear the mineral shirt and itchy jeans anymore.

\----

“Hey misty what did you do with all that clothing you bought?’’ questioned Cordelia

“I don't know, I set it on the table in my room and it was gone the next day’’ Misty says, trying to think what would've happened with it.

They heard steps coming down the stairs and it was kyle. . .in misty's old clothing, madison sunglasses that she threw at him and a backward hat he probably took from one of the girls. 

“Hey guys’’ he said normally

“You've got to be kidding me’’ Cordelia stared

“Kyles a medium in boys? How the hell-’’ Zoe said in shock while madison took a photo of this amazing moment….

THE END!


End file.
